Mobile self-contained and remote controlled robots capable of safely operating in a surrounding combustible atmosphere are known and have been used in hazardous environments and for handling explosives. For example, an emergency response mobile robot for operation in combustible atmospheres is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,916 of Stone et al. As disclosed therein, the robot includes a non-sparking and non-arcing electro-mechanical and electronic components designed to preclude igniting a combustible atmosphere and incorporates a positively pressurized enclosure that houses the electro-mechanical and electronic components of the robot to prevent intrusion of the combustible atmosphere into the enclosure. The robot also has a sensing device for determining the type of combustible substance in the surrounding atmosphere as well as the concentration of various substances.
A more recent patent of Goldenberg et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,343 discloses a robot especially adapted for use in hazardous environments and particularly adapted for explosive disposal. The robot includes a wheeled platform carrying a winder mechanism which ensures that the remote control cable will not be fouled by the robot or its attachments. Coaxial with the winder mechanism is a turret mechanism that can rotate indefinitely and which carries thereon a manipulator arm section which includes a first arm pivotable to about 110 degrees and which carries thereon a second arm which is pivotable through about 120 degrees and carries a bulkhead to which any of a plurality of end effectors can be connected by way of a quick connect and disconnect mechanism. The end effectors include a set of links having different lengths, one or two extension lengths, a wrist and gripper mechanism, an aiming and disrupter mechanism and a relocatable surveillance camera. The robot is capable of controlled movement to or from a hazardous site; maneuvering the wrist and gripper mechanism or the aiming and disrupter mechanism by means of the manipulator arm into close proximity to either move or destroy a target. Rugged, zero-backlash joints blend precision and power for the end effectors to perform delicate, or not so delicate, operations. The wrist and gripper mechanisms in combination with any or all of the extension links allows dextrous operations to be performed easily, even for an untrained operator. The robot is compact, highly maneuverable, relatively inexpensive, and meets the requirements of law enforcement, military and environmental agencies having a need for such a device.
Further, a U.S. patent of Baba et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,144 discloses a fire-fighting robot that can quickly start to fight a fire occurring in a hazardous location, which is not readily accessible to firefighters. The fire fighting robot is self propelled and remote-controlled via wireless or mobile communications to fight a fire. The robot includes one or more fire extinguisher storage portions for storing fire extinguishers which provide a jet of a fire fighting agent from a jet outlet by depressing a lever, a jet control portion disposed in the fire extinguisher storage portion for depressing the lever, and a jet outlet securing portion for detachably securing the jet outlet of the fire extinguishers.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for an improved fire fighting robot in accordance with the present invention. There should be a need and a potential market for such devices because they will preserve the lives of firefighters, reduce the risk of injuries and enable firemen to extinguish fires in a hazardous location from a remote area and at the same time eliminate human exposure to smoke and harmful fumes. In addition to the above, a robot in accordance with the present invention is capable of moving a water cannon in all directions and to bring it into close proximity to a fire, can direct water and other suppressants onto a fire and include video means to view places that may be obscured by smoke, dust etc. The robot also includes a spray cooling to avoid damage to the robot due to excess heat and contains means for expulsion of water due to leaks in the system.